Empezar de Nuevo
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: Porque después de la guerra nada sería fácil, pero si estaban juntos tampoco sería difícil. Primer fanfic...Reviews por favor!


**Los personajes y lugares aquí narrados no son míos, como sabemos vienen de la genialidad de JK Rowling...la situación sí que vino de mi loca imaginación...**

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, aún rota, le dió de lleno en el rostro. Se removió, pero al acomodarse del otro lado, solo logró que el calor del sol le diera con toda su intensidad en la nuca.

Entonces, Harry Potter se despertó.

Tardó varios segundos en reparar en el lugar que estaba, el cómo había llegado hasta ahí y el porqué. Seguía acostado, inmóvil, pues ahora que estaba despierto y consciente, sentía que se movía cada uno de sus múculos le pasarían factura de todo lo que habían pasado por las últimas horas.

Un momento...¿Cuánto había dormido?

Se sentó sobresaltado y en efecto: le dolían los brazos, las piernas, el pecho (suponía que por la maldición asesina) y la cabeza le daba vueltas por lo rápido del movimiento. Miró a su derecha, en la mesita de noche estaban sus gafas y su varita recién restaurada. En el suelo estaban su mochila y su capa invisible, justo en el lugar en donde él las había dejado al entrar en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor.

Una camiseta blanca sobresalía entre las cosas guardadas en su mochila, como invitándolo a que la tomara. Entonces Harry se miró. Necesitaba algo más que cambiarse, debía bañarse urgentemente. Consultó el reloj de oro que los padres de Ron le regalaron por su cumpleaños y se dió cuenta de que casi había dormido veinticuatro horas. Observó a su alrededor. No había nadie en el dormitorio. Supuso que seguían ayudando a los heridos y a reconstruir.

Bien...si quería ayudar, entonces tenía que darse prisa.

Ginny estaba dormida en un sillón de espaldas a la entrada de la sala común. Como si vigilara las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Después de que su madre la obligara a ir a descansar, decidió que no quería ir a su dormitorio. Deseaba estar con él, aunque no quería imponerle su compañía. Además, él necesistaba descasar, así que optó por acomodar el sillón y acostarse.

Estaba asustada, como aquella vez en que perdió de vista a su madre en el Callejón Diagon cuando tenía seis años. En esa ocasión se quedó llorando en la entrada de la heladería de Florean Fortescue y cuando una Molly Weasley preocupada la encontró, Ginny se aferró a ella y no la soltó hasta que hubieron llegado a casa.

La comparación de los hechos le pareció demasiado infantil. Lo anterior era una nimiedad comparado con la magnitud de los recientes acontecimientos. Pues ahora ya no había gemelos que se burlaran de ella por haberse asustado y llorado como aquella vez.

Ya no estaba Fred.

Y mientras asimilaba esa espantosa verdad, varias lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos castaños. Con el dorso de su mano derecha se las limpió y se acomodó de lado, cara a las escaleras.

Aún así, quería ver a Harry, aferrarse a él y nunca soltarlo, como lo hizo con su mamá hace diez años. Quería tocarlo, comprobar que era real, no era un sueño y que no despertaría en aquella horrible pesadilla en donde él estaba en los brazos de Hagrid, muerto.

Sí (poco a poco se iba quedando dormida), también quería besarlo.

Una hora después, un muchacho de ojos verdes, de camisa blanca y vaqueros azules, afeitado...en definitiva limpio, le devolvía la mirada desde aquél espejo que se encontraba en el baño del dormitorio.

Tenía varios cortes y rasguños en la cara y brazos, pero no eran nada. Estaba vivo. Esa larga maldición llamada Voldemort se había terminado. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Luego pensó en todos los que no habían sobrevivido; dejó de sonreír y se le hizo un doloroso nudo en la garganta que fue bajando hacia su estómago.

Ahora que recordaba tenía una gran resposabilidad. Teddy. Él no permitiría que su historia se repitiera en ese bebé; de ahora en adelante una de sus prioridades sería el bienestar del pequeño.

Salió del baño, estaba por slair del dormitorio cuando tropezó con Trevor, el sapo de Neville. El animal asustado saltó y se perdió entre los pliegues de la cama destendida de su amigo.

Y entonces de la nada, un recuerdo le llegó como el viento fresco que entraba por aquella ventana rota.

_"Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche"_

Y entonces, mientras salía del dormitorio y cerraba la puerta con cuidado, la tonta sonrisa de enamorado reapareció en su rostro...

Bajaba por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido , esperaba encontrarse con Ron y Hermione en algún sillón para que le contaran lo que se había estado haciendo en el castillo durante las últimas horas. Ya casi llegaba al piso de la sala común, reparó en que estaba igual de sola que su dormitorio...cuando la vió. Dejó de respirar. Todo lo demás dejó de existir para él.

Estaba recostada en un sillón desacomodado y parecía profundamente dormida. Ya no traía la misma ropa que en la batalla; no había rastros de polvo, sangre o suciedad en ella. A pesar de todo parecía tranquila, aunque muy cansada. Por eso mismo Harry se sentó a su lado sin despertarla y la observó. Él nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Ella era todo aquello que él necesitaba. Todo lo que él quería.

Dormía como hace mucho no lo hacía. Durante el curso le fue imposible porque entre el ED, su familia y la preocupación por Harry, su hermano y Hermione, muchas noches las pasaba en vela. Y aunque sabía que la pena por su hermano, Tonks y Remus no se iría jamás, ya no había hermanos Carrow que enfrentar ni alumnos de primero que proteger, porque gracias a Merlín todo había terminado.

Y ya tampoco tenía que esperarlos porque por fin habían regresado. Muy flacos diría su madre, cansados y diferentes. Supuso que también ella, Neville, Luna y sus demás compañeros ahora eran diferentes. La guerra los hizo madurar a todos a marchas forzadas para sobrevivir, luchar... y vencer.

La sensación de estar siendo observada la obligó a despertar...y se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes, esos que por tantos años le habían quitado el sueño.

-Hola- dijo Harry en un susurro.

Ginny lo miró detenidamente, como queriendo comprobar si estaba entero o si le faltaba alguna extremidad.

-¿Cómo estás?- Ella preguntó mientras se sentaba.

El suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bien- La miró a los ojos - Siento mucho lo de Fred.

-Lo sé.- perderse en esos ojos verdes era lo que más necesitaba en el mundo -Y no lo digas a modo de disculpa Harry, no fue tu culpa.- Ginny tomó su mano.

Ese simple contacto hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Quería abrazarla, tenerla ahí con él y nunca soltarla. Sin embargo, pensaba que no era el momento. Había mucho que hacer, reparar y sorbretodo...aclarar. Tenía tanto que decirle que no sabía por donde empezar.

Entonces su bienestar, al menos el físico, se volvió primordial.

-¿Tú como estás?- preguntó él- Si lo que querías era descansar, éste es el peor lugar- dijo golpeando suavamente el respaldo del sillón.

-No quería hacerlo, prefiero seguir ayudando. - se quejó Ginny- San Mungo esta lleno, asi que hay muchos heridos todavía en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey necesita voluntarios. Ahí estaba yo cuando mi madre me ha obligado a dormir un rato.

-¿Y porqué no fuiste a tu dormitorio?- quizo saber Harry.

-Porque yo...este...uhm...sabes- Ginny tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba como cuando tenía once años, y se odió por eso. Había algo que le impdía decirle a Harry sus verdaderos motivos: Estaba ahí porque quería verlo; lo estaba esperando como lo había esperado todos estos malditos meses. Apartó la mirada de donde estaba él.

Parecía que Harry encontraba divertido el repentino apuro que le estaba haciendo pasar. Hace mucho que no la veía así. Nerviosa y sonrojada...y se veía adorable.

Se acercó más al rostro de ella sin pensar en sus movimientos. Ginny lo atraía de tal manera que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. Actuaba por impulso y el deseo de besarla se incrementaba con cada respiración.

-¿Porqué, Ginny?- No sabía la razón de insitir en esa tonta pregunta; pero tal vez su interior si lo supiese porque cada vez estaba más cerca. Podía sentir su respiración. Contenida. Anhelante. Entrecortada. Igual a la de él.

Ginny se volvió, lo miró a los ojos y en ese instante comprendió que con esa mirada, Harry Potter podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

-Por ti- ella confesó y Harry se desconcertó- llevabas mucho tiempo dormido y quería estar cerca para cuando te hubieras depertado. Yo... no sabes lo doloroso que fue verte en brazos de Hagrid. Tal vez te parezca tonto pero...

Harry no la dejó terminar porque tomó su rostro con sus manos, la acercó todavía más a él y la besó. La besaba como hace mucho no lo hacía, con amor, necesidad y también con pasión; porque sólo Merlín sabía cuánto deseaba a esa pequeña mujer.

Una de sus manos bajó a su cintura y la pegó más a él. Ginny colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con el otro se aferraba a su brazo para no perder el equilibrio. Era maravilloso volver a probarse, sentirse, tocarse. Comprobar con todos los sentidos que estaban ahí, los dos. Juntos. Vivos y queriéndose como cuando pasaban las tardes en los jardines del colegio. Momentos donde el tiempo se detenía como en este instante, donde las caricias de Ginny lo estremecían y su capacidad de razonamiento se perdía junto con su control.

Un súbito golpe los regresó al mundo y tiempo real. Se separaron. Encontraron el origen de semejante ruido y sonrieron. La varita de Ginny había caído al suelo, y por el silencio que había en la sala, el golpe sono más violento de lo que debería.

Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía sonriendo y el entendió tantas cosas con esa sonrisa. Todo, por muy difícil y doloroso que parezca se va arreglar.

Algún día, todo iba a estar bien.

Los ojos de Ginny poco a poco recuperaban su resplandor; ese que tantas veces lo había hipnotizado. Ese brillo y sus labios fue lo último que recordó cuando creía que iba a morir. Y en ese instante, al igual que en éste donde la besaba de nuevo, con ternura, comprendió que Ginny no sólo era la persona más importante de su vida.

Ella era su vida.

-Ginny... -empezó a decir Harry

-Dime.

-Te amo.

Si hubo un momento en el cual Ginny podría derretirse, éste sería. Harry lo dijo tan simple, tan tierno y tan puro, que ella le tuvo que agradecer al destino, los dioses, a Merlín o a quien fuera responsable de que él haya regresado.

Estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

Era sorprendente cómo cambiaba Harry cuando sonreía de esa manera. Estaba radiante. Y sólo Ginny lo hacía feliz de esa manera.

Harry se levantó del sillón y le ofreció su mano para que también se levantara. Ella lo siguió y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la sala común. Éste era un nuevo comienzo, los dos lo sabían, y no iba a ser fácil, pero si estaban juntos... tampoco era difícil.

-Vamos, Weasley. Tenemos mucho que hacer.- Dijo Harry al salir de la sala común.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Lo que diga el capitán- resopló.

Lo dos rieron. Harry pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Ginny y ella a su vez lo sujeto por la cintura. Y así, abrazados, recorrieron el camino hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ahora la imagen de Ginny vestida de blanco, hermosa, no molestaba a Harry en absoluto. El alto aborrecible que un día imaginó ya no existía. Ahora sólo se podía imaginarse a él, Harry Potter, esperándola.

Volvió a sonreir. Sabía que esa sonrisa tonta, de enamorado, de ahora en adelante sería una constante en su vida.

Y sinceramente no quería hacer nada al respecto.

**Nota del Autor: **Qué quieren que les diga, no lo pude evitar, ellos dos son mi pareja favorita =D

Sean buenos y dejen muchos reviews...toda opinión es buena, más si empiezas en esto de escribir fanfics como yo...

En Amortentia publiqué la historia bajo el nombre de Laridae...somos la misma persona...

Un saludo y en verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Mar.

31/07/2011


End file.
